Une année pas comme les autres
by WonderZou
Summary: Les secrets. Toujours des secrets. Leurs vies étaient composées de secrets, plus ou moins gros. Hermione le savait, mieux que personne, vu le nombre de choses qu'on lui a caché. Remarquez, elle s'en est sortie plutôt bien. Aujourd'hui elle est mariée et mère de deux enfants. Oui, sa vie est parfaite. Mais ce n'était pas le cas il y a quelque années.


Bonjour!

Je poste enfin ma première dramione! Pour votre information, cette fiction est aussi sur skyrock (hp-fiction-love c'est moi). Avant que vous ne lisiez ma fiction, il faut que vous sachiez quelque petite chose:

-Dumbledore, Voldemort et Rogue sont mort.  
-Harry et Ginny sortent ensemble.  
-Ron et Hermione ne sortent pas ensemble mais Ron aime Hermione.  
-Fred a miraculeusement survécu (il ne sera pas spécialement important dans l'histoire mais George sans son jumeaux je trouvait ça trop triste).

* * *

Chapitre 1: Changement de famille

C'était un après-midi ensoleillé d'été qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Elle était dans sa chambre (aux couleurs Gryffondor) quand on sonna à la porte. Pensant que s'était une de ses amies moldues elle alla ouvrir. En effet, depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait renoué avec elles, sans pour autant leur avouer qu'elle était une sorcière. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années sur le pas de la porte. Après un silence pesant de plusieurs minute pendant lequel ils se détaillait mutuellement, l'homme se décida finalement à parlé:

-Bonjour je viens chercher une jeune fille nommé Hermione.  
-C'est...C'est moi, répondit-elle en se demandent ce que cet homme pouvait bien vouloir lui dire.  
-Impossible ma fille ne s'habillerait pas comme ça! s'exclama l'homme visiblement choqué par la tenue de la jeune fille.

Elle portait en effet un top vert pomme (un peu décolleté, avouons le) et un short en jean.  
Immédiatement la jeune fille rougit puis ce repris:

-Pa...pardon?!C'est une blague?! Une caméra caché?!  
-Ces deux moldus ne t'en ont pas parlé? répondit l'homme.  
Hermione le questionna:  
-Vous parlez de mes parents?  
-Il va falloir que je leur parle d'urgence, dit-il avant de transplaner sans même dire au revoir.

Hermione était abasourdie . Comment cela, cet homme était son père? Si s'était le cas il ne devait pas avoir une très bonne opinion d'elle. D'ailleurs elle n'ont plus ne l'appréciait pas. Il allait falloir qu'elle aie une petite explication avec ses parents... C'est donc, par cet magnifique après-midi d'été, qu'Hermione Jane Granger débarqua comme une furie dans le cabinet de dentiste de ses parents.

-Papa! Maman! hurla t-elle, la voix déformée par la colère. Il faut qu'on parle!  
-Oui? répondirent ils en ignorant ce qui allait ce passé.  
-C'est quoi ce bordel?  
-Lequel?demandèrent ils le plus innocemment possible, sachant pourtant que le merveilleux mensonge qui était leur secret depuis près de dix-huit ans allait être dévoilé au grand jour.  
-Il y a un type qui a débarqué et qui a prétendu être mon père! Avez-vous une explication logique à tous ça?  
-Nous... Nous t'avons...commença sa mère.  
-Nous t'avons adopté, déclara son père.

Hermione était abasourdi . Son soi disant "père" venait d'avouer tous simplement quelque chose qu'elle redoutait d'entendre depuis quelque minute. Elle se sentait abandonné, elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Finalement, elle prit le partit de la colère, refusant catégoriquement cette vérité.

-C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! hurla t-elle.  
-Pourtant c'est la vérité, dit son père.  
-Ma chérie... Je t'aime même si je t'ai adopté... Tu es l'enfant que nous n'avons jamais pût avoir ,dit sa mère en tentant désespérément de se faire excuser .

Mais c'était trop tard. Hermione transplana en pleurant chez ses amis les Weasley . Quand elle arriva elle n'osa pas tout de suite entrer (la porte était TOUJOURS ouverte) mais heureusement pour elle Mme Weasley -qui l'avait vu venir- l'entraîna à l'intérieur avant de lui faire une de ses étreintes qui avait le pouvoir d'étouffer avant de s'exclamer (comme d'habitude):

-Hermione chérie, tu as encore maigri!

Hermione sourit. Mme Weasley avait le dons de la faire sourire, même lorsque que ça paraissait impossible pour ses amis. Puis Ginny arriva , suivit de près par Harry et Ron . Quand Ginny aperçut sa meilleure amie, elle s'exclama joyeusement:

-Hermioooooone! Tu m'as trop manqué!

Et elle se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione. Les garçons lui adressèrent un vague " salut Mione".  
Hermione demanda alors:

-Où sont les jumeaux?  
-Sûrement dans le village à draguer! s'exclama Ginny .

Elle pouffa. Puis tout le monde remarqua les traces de larmes qui jonchaient le visage de leur amie.

-Mione, qu'est ce qui va pas? demanda Harry.  
-Je... Je... commença t-elle.  
-Dit nous tous, coupa Ron.  
-J'ai... J'ai... continua t-elle.  
-C'est à cause de qui? demanda Ginny.  
-Mais laissés là parler! cria Mme Weasley .

Aussitôt tout le monde se tut et l'écouta:

-J'ai été adoptée, déclara t-elle en se remettant à pleurer.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi?


End file.
